warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimmer of Teardrops
A story by Gingerstripe. This story was inspired by http://www.deviantart.com/art/Immortal-Key-290477998 Chapter One - Out of Place - Siyea The tom cat sniffed the air and walked by. I shrank back into the shadows as he passed, poking out ever so slightly. As he passed, I hurriedly grabbed my pendant and crept forward to the nearby oak tree. Nether the matter, as he was focused upon the path ahead. It was a breezy day, and ReedClan was peaceful. The sun shined lazily upon Redpaw, who was taking in his surroundings. The trees, the leaves, the flowers...just as well, so he did not see me. I hid behind every tree, bush and shrub I could find, keeping sure to stay out of his sight. The sky was streaked with white fluffy clouds, and as Redpaw was busy gazing at them, I followed him, as sly as the reddest fox. Redpaw's red fur shined just like a fox. He was a red brown burly tom, with the sweetest green eyes. His long tail was soft and fluffy, a target for kits. My pendant shone in the sun, a golden, beautifal pendant of amazing power. A blue gem blazed in the middle, sky-blue and warm to the touch. It was the exact shape of a teardrop, cut finely into the pendant. A carving of two silver roses dangled from silver chains, hanging loosely from the pendant. Two golden wings took flight, outside the gem, into the air. Swirls encased the blue gem, twisting so elegantly. I was so engrossed in its beauty, I could never see another art such as this one. The Imorus Key was truly a beauty. I only wished I could see its maker. A sudden call of 'Redpaw!' alerted me to my senses, as I grabbed the golden pendant, wringing it onto my neck. Redpaw too, glanced over to his caller. A group of apprentices sat under the Shaderock, two rocks creating shade over those below. One ginger-patched white she-cat, one dark brown tom, one marmalade she-cat, and Redpaw's caller, Treepaw. I stepped out of the bush, clearly revealing myself. Yet the Imorus Key worked its magic-I was nothing more then a shadow of myself. Redpaw smiled, a step ahead of me, and began to walk towards them. Treepaw continued as I followed. "Dude, where have you been all day?" He asked impatiently. Redpaw rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. "No no, let me guess." Blossompaw, a lithe, soft, beautifal ginger-patched white she-cat began, smirking at him. "You got in trouble-''again."'' Redpaw laughed, a little chuckle. He stopped to settle with his friends, and I, distracted, narrowly missed bumping into him. I stepped backwards, suddenly feeling lost in the group of friends. Falconpaw and Faithpaw, the two others, chuckled and chatted as well. Suddenly, a certain damp drop of - rain? - hit me. Tears. Brilliant. With liquid running down my face, I turned my head, and I walked away. The trees around me swayed lazily. I sighed, as I padded towards the large, twisted rooted tree. It towered over the ReedClan territory, the border between ReedClan and SunClan. The other clan was nothing of my interest. I reached the tree, leaves tickling my face. My paw reached up to my neck as I pulled off my pendant. Holding it in my mouth, I pulled the low branch to my left. The roots pulled apart as I padded in. Roomy space surrounded me, autumn leaves scattering the floor. It was warm, and plentiful with mice. The gigantic, twisted tree had all the space in the world. I curled into my large nest of green and brown leaves, woven together with strong vines. My nest was comfortable and soft, I was warm, safe and well fed, but I couldn't help staring at my home in disgust. I would have swapped it for Clanlife anyday. Friends all around me, fighting battles for my clan, and I would have a warrior name. '' I so wished I was in ReedClan. But it wouldn't happen, because I was 43% cat. Chapter Two - Comfort at Every Turn...? - Redpaw I yawned, stretching my paws. It was early in the morning, a dim light beginning to settle. I yawned again, glancing around the apprentices' den. Blossompaw was curled up in a tiny ball, her sides rising slowly. I smiled, knewing she hated the way I smiled at her. Still, she was fast asleep, as Falconpaw, Faithpaw and Treepaw. Treepaw took up his whole nest, sleeping in such a strange way I wondered how he ''could sleep. I started towards the entrance, shifting my nest a little. clink I turned my head in intrest. Something silver caught my eye, and I squinted. Almost tripping over Faithpaw, I shifted my nest back. A strange thing awaited me. Silvery then anything I'd ever seen before, it shimmered and shone even in this light. A shimmering, fire red, smooth thing was hanging down silvery strands of thick, silver vine like strings. It was connected to them somehow. Just like frozen water, but silver, a case enclosed the thing. It was see through though. Two long silver things connected to the whole thing. I stared at it. "Put it on." A voice echoed, ever so quietly. I jumped, looking around immediately. Put it on? I glanced back down at the large thing, but it was floating in mid air. ''I stared, mystified, as it began to float towards me. I flinched backwards, but it landed around my neck. What was ''happening? Was this ''StarClan's ''doing? Immediately a small warmth began to bud in my chest area, until I felt sweat dripping down to the ground. Claws unsheathed, I writhed furiously, the fur sticking up along my neck and back. My rump collided with the terra as I pushed against it with my paw, trying to resist mewing in confusion. Suddenly, I felt myself tilt, and fall backwards. Oh no. Blossompaw! Category:Gingerstripe's fanfics